


Action

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 演員AU，小段子集結，年齡操作有。





	1. Reyes與雷包

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年作品。

　　「嘿，Gabe！」來人爽朗的拍著他的肩，「你最近戲份蠻多的啊！」

　　「……So？」他有些不解：「你的出場率也不低。」

　　「我比較好奇的是，Gabe，你什麼時候得罪編劇啦？出場率這麼高但每一次任務都失敗耶……」Morrison打開平板滑著網友評論，「你看大家都在說雷包Reyes啊嘖嘖！」

　　你問我我怎麼知道？

　　Reyes望著Morrison標準的美式燦爛笑容，瞄了一眼在遠處發出奇怪笑聲的Oxton、Lacroix和Ziegler，再一次認真思考回去要怎麼算帳，並檢討自己到底為什麼會跟這個傢伙在一起。

　　「不過你這場戲還真帥！」Morrison湊近他，笑的很曖昧，藏在身後的手還捏了他的屁股一把：「Reyes指揮官，下班之後一起去喝一杯怎麼樣？」

　　「Lena！拍到了嗎？」

　　「當然！就說沒戲也要來片場看看一定會有好東西！」

　　壓低的興奮聲音來自於影后Angela Ziegler，回應她的則是知名女演員Lena Oxton，年紀輕輕就已經是影后備選，另外常被人提起的是她已經出櫃，女友是時尚圈的超模。

　　「對啊，上次島田兄弟的新刊賣超好的呵呵呵呵呵！」

　　另一個出聲附和的是舞蹈界知名舞者Amélie Lacroix，跟著老公一起來，不過她的戲卻比演員出身的Gérard還要多。

　　「群組記得放一下！最近Hana她們都忙，不能來片場真是太可惜啦！」

　　三個女神般的人物站在遠處，一般工作人員不敢上前，只能遠遠看美女們盯著場邊交頭接耳的影帝和新晉小天王笑得花枝亂顫。

 

　　此時隔壁棚的半藏突然覺得一陣惡寒。

　　「哥哥怎麼了？」

　　「沒事……今天隔壁在拍什麼？」

　　「不知道。」但我看見了Ziegler和Oxton拿著相機出現在片場。

　　嗯，不過大概下一場Comi就可以知道了吧？源氏決定回家的時候把上次買的島田兄弟本再藏隱密一點。⬛


	2. 女神們

　　唉真想聽聽看女神們在聊什麼。

　　某一天McCree不小心聽見一個工作人員喃喃念著，背後不禁冒出一片冷汗。

　　相信我，你絕對不會想聽見她們的聊天內容。

　　McCree看著一臉嚮往表情的工作人員，暗暗的想著無知者真幸福。⬛


	3. 年齡是個秘密

　　Angela Ziegler，瑞士人，著名女星，拿過數次影后，演技強悍。興趣是生物醫療研究，常春藤大學相關科系畢業。某次在路上逛街被星探相中，簽入BLIZZARD影視公司……

　　「奇怪，一般來說都可以在網站上看到基本資料啊？」

　　來串場的音樂界的小天王Lúcio在中場休息時滑著手機，翻看著演員資料。一旁的前輩Winston閉著眼睛在休息。

　　「不是都寫了？」

　　「可是網路上都找不到Mercy姐的年紀呀？」連公司公佈的資料都沒有耶！

　　「……很可怕，不要問。」

　　「年紀有什麼好可怕的而且Mercy姐看起來超年輕的啊……Winston怎麼了？」

　　「Ciao，signor Lúcio，你對我的……學妹很好奇嗎？」

　　輕柔優雅的嗓音從身後響起，Lúcio看見穿著一身女武神戰裝，顯然剛結束拍攝的影后Angela笑得很慈悲，看起來彷彿天使下凡，旁邊則是跟穿著一身黑西裝，據說是她學姐但同樣瞧不出年紀的金牌經紀人Moira O'Deorain。

　　之後他再沒問過相關的問題，也終於知道為什麼從來沒有在劇組裡聽過相關的話題。⬛　


	4. 當四周的人都唯恐天下不亂時怎麼辦

　　原本只是個幫派人員的Jesse McCree是一個才進入演藝圈沒多久的新人，而帶他入圈的伯樂兼導師是大名鼎鼎的Gabriel Reyes。

　　但他最近有個小小的煩惱。

　　「該死的小混混你怎麼在這裡？」

　　對，他煩惱的源頭就是眼前這個天天黏在Reyes旁邊的髮際線後退的混蛋。

　　「髮際線倒退的老頭我才想問你在這幹麻？今天根本沒有你的戲。」

　　「Fuck老子只是額頭比較高！」

　　剛結束一場拍攝的Gabriel聽見喧鬧聲，在看清原因為何後他只有很想扶額的衝動－－Jack和Jesse只要兩個人一見面智商就變負數還拉不回來，旁觀者只想看好戲－－ Ziegler那群女人還會拍照加錄影錄音，唯恐天下不亂。

　　「噢，Reyes，看來你需要離開一下。」

　　看著憋笑的導演Jeff促狹的指了指騷動處，Reyes更無奈－－雖然臉上看不太出來。他向導演點點頭，朝人群走去。

　　工作人員隨著Reyes的到來散去，只剩下來看熱鬧的Ziegler和今天跟他一起拍攝的Lacroix，Reyesl面無表情的望著兩人－－不得不說，嚴肅的Reyes還真有幾分Reaper的肅殺氣息。

　　「Jack、McCree，你們影響到拍攝了。」

　　「是他。」兩人異口同聲，隨即厭惡的撇開頭。

　　「我想你們兩個都成年了，不是十八歲更不是八歲。」

　　「我……」

　　看著好像犯錯被老師罰站的兩個青年低著頭挨訓，Ziegler和Oxton在一旁咬著耳朵。

　　「好萌啊這個， 一定是Jack吃醋了。」

　　「前輩旁邊的人都好礙眼啊什麼的最可愛了！」

　　兩人的竊竊私語雖然很小聲，但是對訓練過Reyes並不算是問題。他有些無奈地轉頭看著兩位女士，然而這並沒有什麼作用。

　　「唉呀Gabe好像聽見了，瞪過來了好可怕噢！」

　　「放心放心，只是看起來比較兇啦！Gabe很紳士他不會介意的！」

　　O'Deorain和Emily，快來把你們家兩隻唯恐天下不亂的女人帶走！

　　為什麼我的同事和朋友都如此不靠譜呢？大名鼎鼎的影帝Gabriel Reyes如是想。⬛

 


	5. 好♂朋♂友跟徒弟總是互看不順眼

　　「你上次撿回來那個小鬼又出現了，就跟你說別亂撿東西。」

　　「他是我後輩，多指點一下也很正常吧？什麼亂撿東西？」

　　「那我難道不是你後輩？」

　　「……這個問題我們可以回去再討論，Jack，stop …… I SAY STOP！」⬛


End file.
